


Wound

by quaffanddoff



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Body Piercing, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gun Violence, Incest, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Self-Harm, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaffanddoff/pseuds/quaffanddoff
Summary: Whenever Deb is bleeding, her brother is always there for her.
Relationships: Debra Morgan/Dexter Morgan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Wound

She's fallen and scraped her knee again, poor kid. It seems to happen a lot these days, which is kind of odd because she's not usually clumsy. Dexter spots his little sister lying there in the dirt and immediately drops what he's doing to run and grab the first aid kit. After so much practice, he's become a pro at this. She flinches at the sting of the hydrogen peroxide he uses to methodically clean her wound, but he reminds her in a low, soothing voice that this will make her better, that it's for her own good.

Harry starts watching them closely when they play to make sure that Dexter isn't pushing or tripping her on purpose. But he's really not. 

Deb allows herself to fall and it brings her brother running to help her every time. 

_______________

No one else has noticed the cuts. No one but Dexter. She hides them well, but sometimes it seems like Dex has a sixth sense when it comes to these things. He doesn't cry or fuss or fret, like mom would have if she were still alive. He just looks at them, not judging, just witnessing. She scratched the short, jagged lines into her wrist with a safety pin last night, not as a real "attempt" at anything, just an experiment in manifesting on the outside some of what she's feeling on the inside. They're freshly carved, no scab yet, just a series of angry red dashes. It's the only time in their entire adolescence that she can recall him initiating a hug. He promises not to tell a soul as long as she doesn't do it again. 

He never tells. He's always been good at keeping secrets. 

_______________

The idea of getting shot on the job seems unthinkable, and yet, somehow, inevitable. Ever precocious, it happens to Deb fairly early on in her career: struck by a bullet fired from a gun she never even glimpsed. Dexter doesn't show much of an outward reaction, but that's just his way. The depth of his love is clear from how he remains at her side in the hospital throughout her entire recovery like the dearly devoted brother he is. He pays close attention when the doctor changes her bandages so he can learn how to do it while she's convalescing at home. Sometimes, as she watches him carefully remove the old bloodstained gauze and apply the fresh new bandage, she thinks to herself that getting shot was worth it.

_______________

She had said that she wanted to do something "wild" to celebrate dumping her latest scumbag boyfriend, and this crazy idea certainly fits the bill. Now here she is, terrified, on her back, with her eyes squeezed shut in anticipation of the pain. One of her hands grips the edge of the table; the other hand is intertwined with Dexter's. A stifled yelp escapes when the needle pierces through her flesh, but she breathes steadily and stoically through the discomfort. The piercing artist assures Deb she's doing great. A drop of blood trickles down from the new hole in her nipple, and the sight makes her feel a little woozy, but the silver ring does look cool. 

Dexter's eyes follow the progress of the droplet dripping down her breast. Her bare flesh feels heated under his penetrating gaze. 

"One more to go. Ready?" Dexter asks, his voice a low rumble. 

Deb nods, determined.

_______________

Dexter bites down on the string and pulls. The saturated tampon slides out easily and swings, hitting his chin. When Deb sees the red smear left behind, a potent combination of humiliation and arousal surges through her. Dexter takes the bloody cotton in his hand, contemplating. He tentatively touches his tongue to the tip of it. Then he pops the whole thing in his mouth and sucks on it, crushing it against the roof of his mouth, wringing it out. 

Deb feels slightly sick but she can't look away. It feels like Dexter has accepted everything within her, the impure, the unclean, all of it, everything she has to give. Being known so intimately is mortifying, but at the same time, profoundly validating.

Dexter spits out the tampon and tosses it in his bedroom trash can. He holds her gaze for a moment and licks his lips. Reflexively, she licks her own. He ducks his head and dives back between his sister's legs. At this time of the month she's extra sensitive: she winces as his rough stubble scrapes her inner thighs. He lifts her hips slightly to give himself the right angle to thrust his tongue into her. She can feel it moving inside her, reaching deep, probing her walls. He fucks her with his open mouth suctioned to her vulva, drawing out more blood from the source, lapping it up greedily. He's immersed in her, swimming, drowning. He's fully absorbed in his task, his knitted brows attesting to his intense concentration. Deep inside her like that, connected to her core, he can feel what she's feeling, every jolt and throb of pleasure she's experiencing. 

Delirious, Deb arches her back and seizes fistfuls of his hair. Her body twists and trembles atop his bedsheets, which were once pure white but are now growing increasingly stained with spatters of red. He's ruthless, a predator in a feeding frenzy. He keeps on going relentlessly, licking her out until she can't take any more, and she cums hard, grinding into his face, gasping her brother's name amidst a slew of profanity. 

The taste that results is the only thing he ever wants to taste again. 

He finally unlatches from her and lifts his head. His eyes are half-lidded and there's blood smeared all over his lips and chin. The effect is obscene. To Deb, he looks like a sated cannibal, dazed and dangerous. 

He crawls up her body and kisses her for the first time, shocking her with his tenderness and with her own metallic flavor. He pulls back to look at what he's done to her. Her mouth looks like a bloody wound. He cleans it for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by [skippingreelsofrhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skippingreelsofrhyme)'s [At the Movies.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744029)


End file.
